The overall goal of the proposed ASU Biomedical PREP program is to provide 1-2 years of preparation beyond the undergraduate level to prepare underrepresented minority graduates to smoothly transition into highly competitive graduate programs, to successfully complete those programs and to go on to pursue careers as strong investigators who address important current and future biomedical problems, including health issues and disparities in minority populations. The aims of the program are to (1) provide students with a strong intensive mentored research experience, (2) strengthen communication and quantitative skills, (3) provide insight into all biomedical career options, including information about biomedical research focused on health improvement of minority populations. Funds are requested to support five PREP scholars in the first year and five additional scholars in each of the subsequent years, resulting in ten scholars being in residence in years two through five. PREP scholars will be recruited from the three ASU campuses and through contact points established with the University of Arizona and Northern Arizona University and universities and organizations throughout the country. Scholars will spend 70-75% of their time in the laboratory doing research. A selection committee consisting of the Program Director and representative participating faculty will match scholars with mentors, based on available projects and interests expressed by the scholars. PREP scholars will attend seminars to broaden their perspective of biomedical research and provide opportunities to meet and interact with successful scientist. Scholars will also attend and present in a weekly journal club to learn how to critically review, present and discuss scientific data. Each scholar wil attend the local graduate student symposium during their first year and will present data from their research project during the second year. Scholars will attend one national meeting with the mentor during their first year and will be expected to present their research results at a meeting during their second year. Scholars will take one course each semester to strengthen or enhance their academic background. All scholars will be given training in bioethics during their first year. The Program Director, Steering Committee, participating mentors and evaluator will evaluate the ASU Biomedical PREP program on a continuing basis. External advisors/reviewers will be included in the review the program at the end of years 2 and 4. [unreadable] [unreadable]